Esto es Todo lo que Pido
by Meridiana
Summary: SesshKagome. Ante la inminente muerte de Sesshoumaru, Kagome se encuentra conque no puede aceptar su muerte. Sus valores y convicciones, se caen. Y la tentación...si Kikyo pudo...por qué no Sesshoumaru? La caza por la posesión de la Perla recomenzará.


**Argumento:** Sessh/Kagome. Ante la inminente muerte de Sesshoumaru, Kagome se encuentra con que no puede aceptar su muerte. Sus valores y convicciones, se caen. Y la tentación...si Kikyo pudo...por qué no Sesshoumaru? La caza por la posesión de la Perla recomenzar� y sus antiguos amigos del Sengoku estarán en peligro.

**Pareja:** Sesshoumaru/Kagome.

**Advertencia:** Dark!Kagome en camino.

**Rating:** PG-13, por ahora.

**Personajes:** estarán todos, que Dios me ayude.

* * *

**Esto Es Todo Lo Que Pido**

**Capítulo 1:**

**Tiempo**

_No es amor el amor que se altera_

_Ante cualquier escollo _

_O al ver inconstancia tuerce el rumbo._

_¡Oh no! Es una siempre fija marca_

_que enfrenta a la tempestad sin mudanza. _

Shakespeare, Soneto 116

Vamos, Se-chan, prueba esto¿sí- repetía dulcemente Kagome a la figura recostada en el futon.

Al escuchar su voz, la figura comenzó a incorporarse con lentitud, con la ayuda de Kagome. Mientras dejaba que la joven arreglara las almohadas a su alrededor, y colocara una bandeja en su regazo, Sesshoumaru, mirando hacia la ventana, pensó que era una maravillosa noche de primavera, no muy cálida, no muy fría, sencillamente, perfecta. Era una de esas noches para echar encima del futon un cómodo acolchado extra, y acostarse con poca ropa. Bienvenido también era dejar la ventana abierta, y contemplar con fascinación la fría luz de las estrellas...

El otro día dejé encargado el sushi y los demás platillos a "Mikado"- interrumpió sus pensamientos el animado parloteo de Kagome- sabes, es el restaurante al que fuimos cuando te quise sorprender con platos del Sengoku...sus platos son deliciosos, y pensé¿porqué no sorprenderte ahora- sonrió Kagome, señalando entusiasmada al pequeño banquete que los rodeaba.

Me acuerdo de Mikado.- se acordaba también de sus exorbitantes precios, pero esa noche, tiempo atrás, Kagome quiso complacerlo con un costosísimo banquete, y él sabía muy bien que muchas veces, la verdadera felicidad está en dar algo especial a quien amas. _Tengo el dinero_, había dicho ella en esa ocasión, así que ambos se habían vestido al estilo tradicional, y Sesshoumaru tuvo que reconocer que el lugar, la comida, la ambientación, el servicio, la música, todo, aún a él lo hacían dudar de que estuviesen por el segundo milenio humano, y no en el mil doscientos.

Había sido una noche maravillosa.

Aún así, los precios...

Está delicioso- El rostro de Kagome se iluminó con una deleitada sonrisa. Era como si le hubiese dado un montón de presentes para esa festividad _gaijin_ tan promocionada, Navi-algo, algo absolutamente no japonés. Sesshoumaru también sonrió, humanizando así su inhumana belleza. Levantó una mano y con ternura acarició la mejilla de Kagome, paseando su pulgar con todo cuidado sobre la boca sonriente. Nunca olvidaba lo afiladas que podían ser sus garras. Kagome frotó su cara contra la mano de él, como un gato satisfecho tratando de marcar a su dueño, y besó su dedo.

Sabía que te iba a gustar, Sessh- dijo feliz, su sonrisa llegando hasta sus ojos, haciéndole olvidar por un segundo el aspecto pálido y demacrado de Kagome, y las oscuras ojeras que últimamente anidaban bajo los ojos cafés de la joven.

Comió una mínima parte de la comida, pero era mucho más de lo que últimamente estaba consumiendo, así que Kagome estaba exultante, y no lo presionó para que comiese más. Ella sabía cuando tenía que dejar de insistir.

Terminaron la cena tomando varios cuencos de té verde, discutiendo las actividades del día siguiente, que iba a ser muy especial. Ambos acordaron que lo mejor sería tratar de dormir temprano y aprovechar todo el descanso posible. Era una cortesía por parte de Kagome incluirlo a él en la necesidad de descansar, siendo ella quien, desde hacía varios días, se encontraba agotada entre los preparativos del día siguiente, y él. Por su parte, a Sesshoumaru no le molestaba en lo más mínimo el prospecto de dormir en ese momento, tan temprano para alguien que ha pasado la mayor parte de la tarde profundamente dormido. Y de la mañana, la verdad sea dicha.

Más bien, se sentía agradecido.

Kagome comenzó a retirar las bandejas de la cena.

Hoy comiste más...sabía que te retornaría el apetito con algo tan suculento como esto- anunció la joven señalando triunfalmente una bandeja.

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

Por supuesto.-dijo, como siempre sereno.

Con paso ligero, Kagome salió de la habitación, llevándose la susodicha bandeja.

Sesshoumaru afinó su oído hasta que los pasos de Kagome estuvieron seguramente alejados.

Recién entonces tomó un pañuelo de papel, y rápidamente envolvió en él el rollo de sushi que habilidosamente había dejado caer a un costado, haciéndole creer a Kagome que lo comía.

Porque era mentira.

No era que la comida no fuese de su agrado, o que le causara repulsión. Simplemente, no tenía apetito.

Había mentido para que Kagome tuviera unos momentos más de felicidad. Demasiado bien sabía que cuando lo creía dormido, se encerraba a llorar sola.

Y él no podía hacer nada al respecto. Podía consolarla con mentiras sobre que todo estaría bien, pero ambos sabían que no sería así. Sesshoumaru detestaba mentir, la franqueza se le había hecho un mal hábito, pero esto iba más allá de lo que dijera o no.

Ambos lo sabían.

Sabía que tenía que dejarla llorar...era su llanto, su pena. Era su tiempo privado. Por su aroma, había aprendido a conocer todos sus estados de ánimo: alegría, enojo, preocupación, pasión, amor...un amor que la rodeaba con un aura rosa y oro, un amor tan fuerte, que con solo mirar sus bellos ojos color chocolate, cualquier persona podía darse cuenta de la calidad del amor que contenía el cuerpo de Kagome.

Pero la conocía tan bien, que aún sin testear el aire, sabía lo que sentiría si la interrumpía.

Es más, ella se lo había dicho. _Algunas veces, una necesita un pequeño tiempo privado_..._para llorar sin que te consuelen, para no dar explicaciones_. Kagome, entonces, lo había mirado muy seriamente, y supo que no mentía. No lo odiaría si la interrumpía en uno de esos momentos, como varias veces ya había hecho, pero ella necesitaba desahogar sus penas.

Sesshoumaru la entendía, pero eso no significaba que aceptase esa situación. Cielos, no.

Detestaba verla sufrir, quería verla sonriente y feliz, a su siempre amable Kagome. No parecía justo que alguien con tal capacidad para amar y brindar su amor y compresión a otras personas, sufriese tanto, y gracias a él.

Si verlo comer alimentos que no deseaba o necesitaba, la hacía feliz, entonces bien podía intentarlo, fingir como lo hizo.

Lástima ,que,realmente, no tenía ganas de comer.

Arrojando el envoltorio con el sushi por la ventana, Sesshoumaru se dejó caer hacia atrás, mirando hacia algún punto más allá de las estrellas.

Sesshoumaru estaba muriendo, y no había nada que Kagome, o él, o quien fuera, pudiese hacer al respecto.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Desde el Sengoku, los youkais habían ido mermando. La muerte que los llevaba, en realidad no lo era. Desaparecían del mundo humano, y vivían en el plano espiritual youkai. Allí habían ido todos. Los youkais habían estado ligados al mundo humano más fuertemente de lo que habían pensado: que los humanos creyeran en ellos, les había proporcionado una forma sólida ante ellos. Los primeros y más sensitivos humanos los habían atisbado caminando, extrañas formas de otros mundo, habían anunciado a los otros sus presencias, y les habían dado nombres.

Dioses. Demonios. Tótems.

Les dieron ofrendas, y creyeron en ellos.

Y ellos, los youkais, se hicieron visibles en el mundo humano.

De eso, ya había pasado mucho tiempo, pensaba Sesshoumaru paseando su vista por el ventanal, y más allá del ventanal, hacia las brillantes estrellas.

Él no era un dios, tal vez fuera un demonio, y algunas veces, presentándose en su forma original de perro divino, había sido un tótem, un avatar, inspiración y quimera...

Pero no importaba. Había pasado tanto tiempo que ya ni lo contaba, y todas las glorias pasadas se convertían en cenizas ante el deseo de cerrar los ojos, y descansar, descansar...

Y ese deseo, era absolutamente nada al pensar en Kagome. Tenía que luchar, y había luchado, por conservarse vivo, por ella, no ya por él. Había esperado más de medio milenio por ella, resistiéndose a la cada vez más grande tentación de adentrarse hacia las nieblas en donde sabía que estaban los suyos, solo por ella

Había sobrevivido tanto tiempo, solamente para encontrarla...casi 600 años de espera.

Había pensado que se iría cuando a ella le llegara el momento.

Había creído que tendrían más tiempo.

Era irónico.

Un año está formado por 365 días, miles de minutos, millones de segundos.

Ellos no llegarían a un año juntos.

KSKSKSKSKSKSKS

Escuchó los leves pasos de Kagome, el sonido de una bata que cae al suelo, y luego, sintió la forma de Kagome acurrucándose junto a él, dejando escapar un sonido de placer.

Olía a su personal fragancia, más la del jabón, y a un leve resabio de lágrimas.

Abrazándola, Sesshoumaru trató de no decir lo que de hecho sabía que sí iba a decir. Le parecía muy brusco de su parte, poco educado, pero hacía días que Kagome eludía la pregunta, y la ansiedad lo corroía por dentro como si fuera un gusano.

Kagome, prométeme...

Kagome no necesitaba aclaración alguna sobre a qué se estaba refiriendo.

No te prometeré nada. Si prometo te darás por vencido. Y no tengo nada que decir. Todas mis promesas, son para ti.- _Mi amor, mis besos. El lunar detrás de mi oreja, que sólo tú viste. Todo lo que pediste. Y lo que no también. Mi sangre, cada latido de mi corazón. Mi piel, y lo que hay dentro de ella. El espíritu que me anima. Mi pasado que te conoció, mi presente contigo, mi futuro que no querías que te ofrezca..._

Sesshoumaru al escuchar el tono levemente obstinado de Kagome, se dio cuenta de que, como siempre, sería muy, muy difícil, conversar civilizadamente sobre EL tema. Con sus filosos caninos, atrapó con infinito cuidado el labio inferior de Kagome, delicadamente, pero en una evidente copia de un mordisco. Un mordisco que significaba "cállate".

Antes de que la joven reaccionara, Sesshoumaru continuó:

Tienes que prometerme...tienes una vida humana, un tiempo humano.-comenzó. Los ojos de Kagome se convirtieron en dos pequeñas ranuras, y antes de que la tormenta estallase, Sesshoumaru se apresuró a completar la idea- Debes vivir la vida que tendrías que haber tenido si...-no completó la frase, pero no importaba. El ..._si no fuera por mí_...no pronunciado, sonó más fuerte que mil palabras.

Kagome entonces miró fijamente al techo, en la oscuridad. No vió nada. Nada. Pero sus lágrimas se deslizaron hasta llegar a la almohada. Se sentía tranquila, era lo raro. Parecía que su cuerpo liberara a su alma del dolor, por medio del llanto, dejándola serena.

No quería llorar delante de él, cielos, _no_ quería tener esta conversación, pero sintiendo que Sesshoumaru necesitaba tenerla, se decidió a hablar, y terminar con el tema lo antes posible.

Habló, y su voz sonó suave y pausada, sin el menor vestigio de llanto, a pesar de los continuos y húmedos pequeños ríos en sus mejillas.- Amor...-se detuvo, tratando de escoger las palabras para que la entendiera. Para que entendiera lo que era...inexplicable, intrínseco. Lo que era como era, de la manera en que sus ojos eran de un cálido tono marrón, y los ojos de Sesshoumaru, de un amarillo no humano.- Eres la persona que amo. Mi media naranja. La respuesta a mis plegarias. Al lado de quién ronco sin vergüenza, y por quien me depilo. Karma. O casualidad.-admitió. Y luego, con voz entre divertida y tierna- Eres tú, Sessh.- _Sí_. _Definitivamente_.

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada, así que Kagome continuó, en su personal esfuerzo de decirle de todas las maneras posibles cuanto, oh, cuanto lo amaba, para que él no sintiera como que tiró su existencia por ella:

Todo lo que diga, disminuirá lo que siento. No puedo explicar lo inexplicable...¿por qué sigo respirando cuando duermo¿Por qué siento cuando va a llegar una tormenta? No lo sé, pero lo siento. Me limito a aceptarlo, sentirlo. Así, así de grande es lo que me haces sentir. Tan grande, que no entra en la palabrita "amor". – dijo "amor" en un tono un tanto despectivo. - Tanto se ha hablado de "amor", tanto se sigue mal usando esa palabra, que perdió significado, perdió su fuerza.

Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar sonreír. Conocía la cruzada de Kagome-Es muy hermoso lo que dices, pequeña. Así es lo que siento dentro mío...pero no me has contestado.- no lo distraería con palabras hermosas. No la dejaría cambiar de tema.-Necesito una respuesta, Kagome.

¿Quieres una respuesta ¿A si seguiré con mi vida humana, como tú lo dices? Hijos, marido normal..., la normalidad nunca se me dio muy bien, mi señor youkai, no creo que haya muchas chicas de quince años que al caer a un pozo, lleguen al Japón Medieval...-intentó bromear Kagome. Pero ni ella se creía la broma. Ya seriamente, dijo- Sesshoumaru, no estaba rehuyendo esta conversación cuando te hablaba sobre cuánto y de qué forma te amo. Lo hice para que tuvieras una perspectiva de cómo me siento hacia ti, que lo sabes, y de que entiendas que a causa de eso, no puedo tener esta conversación contigo. No puedo oírte hablar de despedidas, de que dejes de luchar, de...-..._de que no comas,_ _porque sé_ _que escondes la comida, de que duermas tanto, y me cueste cada vez más despertarte ,de que me digas que vas a... _Kagome tuvo que tomar aire, calmarse para continuar, pero solo pudo emitir un tenue-...duele...

No te pido que me asegures nada. Solo quiero oírte decir que lo intentarás. Nada más.

La obstinada voz de Kagome sonó ahora algo enfadada. Se dio vuelta de golpe, dándole la espalda.

No pienso contestar lo que quieres oír. Uno, para que sigas luchando. Y dos, porque no puedo. No mentiré para tranquilizarte. Eso, siempre estuvo claro entre los dos.-ahora, estaba claramente molesta.

Lamentablemente, Sesshoumaru también.

¡Por todos los cielos Kagome, sé razonable-en su voz resonó un lejano y nada humano gruñido.- No te estoy pidiendo que te tires a los brazos de algún humano, solamente te pido, que cuando pase el tiempo, reconsideres lo que estamos hablando, y no te sientas culpable por seguir tu camino.

¿Te molesta acaso que tú seas el amor de mi vida?

Sesshoumaru se calló, no queriendo decir lo que tenía en la punta de su lengua. Sí, sabía que era el amor de la vida de Kagome, como ella era el suyo, pero la intensidad del amor de Kagome, a veces lo preocupaba un poco...por ella. El estar juntos, se había convertido en el objetivo de sus vidas, y al lograrlo, había sido el punto más alto de sus existencias...

Ahora, la pregunta del millón era¿cómo haces para vivir luego de que el objetivo de tu vida ya ha sido cumplido, y , por así decirlo, se tiene que "retirar"?

¿Cómo hacer para que Kagome, que lo amaba tanto, comenzara a aceptar la idea de su inminente partida¿Dejarlo ir en paz, sabiendo que ella no se dejaría caer?

¿Cómo hacer?

¿Cómo se hace?

Con amargura, Sesshoumaru continuó:

Lo que me molesta, es que no quieras aceptar lo inevitable. Luchamos contra el tiempo, y ganamos, pero irónicamente, nos quedó muy poco...-un casi imperceptible dejo de pena en su voz. Una nota quebrada en la última palabra.

El rostro de Kagome estuvo pronto cerca del suyo, su nariz tocando la suya, sus brazos envolviéndolo como cada noche. El tono con el que habló Sesshoumaru le llegó hasta el alma, y como buscando que la perdonase, dijo con un suspiro:

No lo sé Sesshoumaru...acordamos no contar el tiempo, solo los momentos que tenemos...a veces, todo me parece que sucedió ayer. Otras veces, siento que estuvimos juntos desde siempre...pero siempre, me parece tan poco tiempo para estar contigo...-_otra vez los ojos nublados_, pensó Kagome.

Ahora, fue el brazo de Sesshoumaru quien la arropó. Y con una ternura que nadie hubiese creído que pudiera tener el ex Señor de las Tierras del Oeste, el Círculo de la Muerte Perfecta, como decía su nombre y sus acciones del pasado, Sesshoumaru le dijo:

Nos volveremos a encontrar, Kagome, es sólo tiempo...pero quiero que no malgastes tu estancia aquí, mi niña...- y era verdad, pura verdad lo que decía.

Ambos se abrazaron más fuerte aún, sus cuerpos jugando al antiguo juego de no dejar que ni una diminuta rendija entre ellos. A esto solían seguir risas camufladas, sonidos de ropas que se descartan, besos tiernos, manos que deslizaban por anatomías pálidas y doradas, besos voraces, guau, siempre me asombra ver que tienes tatuajes _allí_, gruñidos, no son tatuajes, eres mío, gemidos, eres mía¿ahora¡AHORA! Y luego el cielo...y después el mejor momento para ambos, dormirse abrazados, escuchando el sonido de sus corazones.

Pero no esta noche.

Esta noche, estar abrazados era más que suficiente.

Sólo ellos sabían lo importante y especial que era para ellos el contacto corporal. Siempre estaban juntos, aunque fuese únicamente tocándose los dedos. Sesshoumaru no había sido nunca una persona exactamente táctil, y Kagome, con su educación tradicional japonesa, tendía a mantener las propias distancias, pero siglos atrás, habían descubierto con sorpresa, que el contacto entre ambos no era algo desagradable, sino todo lo contrario, algo buscado, ya fuese consciente o inconscientemente. _Natural_, era la palabra que mejor lo definía.

El sueño, implacable, se apoderaba otra vez de Sesshoumaru. En unos segundos, se hallaría más allá de toda conciencia. En un último esfuerzo, dijo:

Kagome...tienes que vivir tu tiempo humano...encontrar a tu humano...-comenzó a decir, intentando sonar razonable, seguro, pero un nudo en su garganta y una pesada sensación de angustia en su pecho le impidieron continuar.

Unas manos se posaron suavemente en su boca, acariciándola, y acariciando su ya dormido rostro.

Kagome, con su cabeza apoyada en el corazón de Sesshoumaru, supo darle seguridad a su última afirmación.

Se-chan...shhh...es _un_ amor.-musitó contra su pecho.- Un amor, solamente. Lo sabes. Un amor.

_Tú._

**

* * *

**

**NdeT: **Melancólico, cierto? (suspiro). Agradezco mucho la paciencia de todos ustedes conmigo, y su apoyo a pesar de todo el tiempo en que me ausenté. Para ustedes, y para alivianar ciertas "esperas"(coffperroblanco,coffcarmesí), fue este primer capítulo. (envía amor). Ah...tanto tiempo fuera del FFNET...había olvidado las delicias de las fantásticas herramientas de edición que ofrece...(llora). En fin...

Como siempre, sus comentarios son más que atesorados!


End file.
